Mikhail (TToTT)
Mikhail (ミハイル, Mihairu) is a secret bachelor in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. Mikhail is a wandering violinist, and is passionate about music. He's a shy and private person, and it may take some time to get to know him. Mikhail seems to really enjoy nature and spends a lot of his time on the mountain and outdoors. He will not appear in your game until the 7th of Fall during the first year. Upon his arrival, the mayor will bring him to your house in the morning to introduce you to him and explain that he is here for the upcoming Musical Festival. He will live at Town Hall of whatever town the player is currently living in. Mikhail will leave every Summer to some other place with cooler weather, but he will always return the following Fall season. If you move in the middle of the season while Mikhail is in town, he will stay in the village that you started out in. However, he will move to the city hall of the village that you moved into the following Fall when he returns. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Marriage Requirements' Before you can propose marriage, you need to see Mikhail's 4 flower events, have him at a full bloom flower level, be in year 2 or later, and own the big bed in your house. Since Mikhail does not have any family living in either town, you do not have anyone else you need to befriend before you can propose. Also note that Mikhail does not have a "reverse proposal". 'Flower Events'Bachelor Mikhail fogu.com Purple Flower Event The player must walk into the Goddess Spring on Sunday or Wednesday, 4 PM to 6 PM. Weather must be sunny or snowy. Mikhail at 2 white flowers or higher. Mikhail comments if this is a good place to play the violin. If option 1 is chosen, Mikhail will take out his violin and play a tune. After it is over, Mikhail feels happy. The vibrations of the music in the air feel nice. He hopes the player enjoyed his music. Note: The melody that he plays is the Wedding theme from Harvest Moon: Back To Nature. If 2 is chosen, Mikhail assumes you don't like the sound of his playing. He hopes that someday the player will understand his music and leaves. ---- Blue Flower Event *'Time:' Sunday or Wednesday, 10 am to 1 pm *'Weather:' Sunny or Snowy *'Date location:' by the river *'Friendships needed:' Mikhail at 3 white flowers or higher The violinist says he hasn't sleep much lately. Mikhail hasn't been able to complete his latest composition to the best of his satisfaction, which has caused him to go to bed late every night. If option 1 is chosen, Mikhai; is glad to know that you would do something like that. The player walks up to the bell and give it a good kick. Mikhail wasn't expecting you to do something like that, but then the bell chimes out. The harmony floats through the air, inspiring Mikhail. Heheads back to complete his music composition. If option 2 is chosen ("Maybe you lack talent...?"), Mikhail doesn't understand why you would say something like that. The sound of your voice pierces his ears and causes him discomfort. Mikhail excuses himself and leaves. ---- Green Flower Event In order to trigger this event, the player must walk into the Town Hall on Sunday or Wednesday from 1 PM to 4 PM. Weather must be sunny, snowy, or rainy. Mikhail at 4 white flowers or higher. Mikhail was playing a song for you when he suddenly stopped because one of the strings on his violin broke. He explains that his violin has 4 strings that make sound when he uses his fingers and bow. Mikhail is going to need to fix it, but because he has been so busy, he had forgotten it needed to be repaired. His own violin was given to him by his teacher and has been used for 90 years. If option 1 ("It's a hand-me-down") is chosen, Mikhail scolds the player for their lack of manners, and asks them to leave. If option 2 is chosen ("It's a heirloom"), Mikhail will tell the player that he lost his parents when he was a child and his teacher taught him the importance of music and how to play the violin. Mikhail realizes it is a little strange, since he hasn't talked about himself in a long time. He offers to take the player back to their house. (The melody that he plays at the beginning is the Fall theme from Harvest Moon: DS) ---- Yellow Flower Event In order to trigger this event, the player must walk into Goddess Spring on Wednesday or Saturday, 4 PM to 5 PM. Weather must be sunny or snowy. Mikhail at 5 white flowers or higher. Mikhail is back to commenting about the tranquil atmosphere surrounding the pond. He wonders if there is something sacred living here. The other day, a girl at the Town Hall told him a legend about the church's bell. In the past, the bell was used to celebrate wedding ceremonies, but now it is old and isn't used anymore. Mikhail thinks the girl at the Town Hall must have a wild imagination. He asks if the player likes the story. If option 1 ("It's wonderful!") is chosen, Mikhail wonders if there's another person the player would like to have a wedding together with. He begins to talk about your potential companion but then abruptly stops and blushes. Mikhail tells the player not to worry about it, and takes her back to home. If option 2 ("Fairy-tales mean nothing") is chosen, the player will end up overlooking various sensational things. Music and emotions are the same way; not everything has to be seen. Mikhail then leaves. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Tale of Two Towns NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Characters